gate_of_two_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthurian Empire
The Arthurian Empire, also known as the Empire of Arthur '''or simply '''Arthuria, is a pre-industrial, militaristic, and autocratic country in the Continent, where it runs in a hegemonic system with many vassal states. As an Imperial Hegemony that controls a total distance of about 7.854 million km², it is one of the most powerful Empires in the Continent's history, rivaled only by the Empire of Saxonia in the south-east. The Empire is often seen as a landlocked superblock in the center of the Continent, with many independent kingdoms and duchies surrounding it as well as the Empire of Saxonia in the south-east. They were the first nation to make contact with the Germans in an event called the Attack on Berlin. Structure A mostly human society with a high degree of magical influence, is known as a multi-ethnic complex of territories that include elves, dark elves, dwarves and even a number of various other races, such as orcs and ogres, though this is only to a limited degree as the human population is known to oppress the other races. Leaders of the Empire come from the House of Arthur, the original house who contributed to the Empire with their long-standing wealth and power. History Arthurian Empire was created 1500 years before the arrival of the Germans, following a successful invasion on multiple barbarian, elven and dwarven tribes, by an army led by a man called King Arthur, capturing the old elven capital of Sarawyn and renaming it Camelot. The House of Arthur has ruled the Empire for thousands of years, focusing on building up their influence to try to forge an empire built to last for an eternity, showing hostilities when they view it as a necessity. Population Overall population figures for the Arthurian Empire are extremely vague and vary widely. Humans are known to be the main population of the entire Empire, but certain species such as elves, dwarves and even orcs are widespread across the Empire's territory, some even becoming leaders of powerful duchies from within. According to an agency within the Empire that was commissioned to record the entire population, the population in the year 1500 is over 208,500,000. Military The Empire handles a mostly feudal military, with armies brought in from each of the many kingdoms and duchies to respond to any threat against the Empire. Each soldier is equipped with some kind of steel weapon and armor. Despite this, the Imperial Army was established to be able to recruit soldiers for the Arthurian Emperor/Empress after realizing the benefits of having a personal army rather than spend too much time mustering together feudal armies. Religion The state religion is the Church of the Paragons, with other religions existing as minorities. While forbidden to hold any true power in the government, priests are permitted to hold certain offices and become advisors to courts within the Empire, done as a way to keep the faith relevant but not strong enough to force open a power struggle between the ruler and the pope. Technology Efforts of Arthurian engineers are pathetic when compared to the Dwarves, who are known to have been the most technologically superior species prior to the arrival of the Germans, but they do have a relatively good understanding of science and technology in terms of agriculture and infrastructure. Despite this, they can be considered the most technologically superior human civilization on the Continent.Category:Locations